Horsemen of Famine/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Even though he looks to be a very feeble old man, he has considerable speed. To the point of which he could easily over others with his movements and naturally as one of the elite members of the Hakuri pirates. Famine is well gifted with such attributes, to the point that he can outrun the likes of even Inari or Depressor (without soru). However often in trying to gain the trust of others, he might have to put on a bit of a show and decrease his speed to the point of that of an old man. Strength Famine’s strength is the third strongest out of the horsemen; he has naturally an overwhelming strength against those he feeds off of. By working his magic he doesn’t really need to lift a finger, but thanks to the use of his devil fruit. Such feats are easily done by him, whenever he is fully “charged” up and ready for battle. It would appear that a weakness comes to him is, he would need to recharge from more feedings. So over the time of a battle often his strength will start out tremendous and then decrease over the course of it. Swordsmanship Even thought swordplay is really his thing, Famine can pick up a sword and fight with it. However he has often found several pirates and such, which love to fight. So famine can give them what they wish, by letting them fight his opponents which are more of a blessing to him. But when forced to he can pick up a sword and fight at an expert level with it. Of course he tries his best to keep up with any of his opponents and he can still keep fighting until his opponents either fall under his powers or die. Stealth Since he is the agent of the horsemen, he must be very stealthy to the point that he can blend into the common town folk. However with his bandages and dress he can often blend in so well that he has even fooled marines. Pretending he was an old sick beggar, but he is able to keep in the shadows if he must and mask his presences away from others and even those who use haki. Intelligences Since he is basically a conman, he has a natural way of putting people on and misleading them. He can do this battle as well, his intelligences to read opponents and whenever he lays his hands onto them he can read their soul and he would know everything about his opponents. He claims he is a soul reader and as such, he can a lot by many reactions and emotions. He was able to even read off of Demetrius’s own actions and gesture to often tell that he was a man above all others. Devil Fruit The Shiryou Shiryou no Mi (飼料飼料) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which allows the user to draw all the deepest urges and desires of people and gives it to them. Shiryou meaning “The Sight of Someone Feeding”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Feed-Feed Fruit. Strengths and Weakness Although this fruit may sound to be an advantage to opponents, however it is not. The main strength of this fruit is that the user can draw all of the deepest desires locked in a person’s soul. Then the user will give it to them and in plenty, such if a person who loves to eat and this man wanted to eat the rarest of foods. The user will draw this out, until the opponent can’t take it anymore and want to eat said food. Eating so much until he kills himself because he overstuffed himself and began choking himself with food. This fruit also draws out dark romances, often leading to strange sexual habits until the partners end up either literally tearing themselves apart or get a heart attack from so much excitement. Once they have passed away, the user will get thier souls to feed the user. Because the user can't eat food or drink any drink in risks of affecting him and the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit’s usage is said to be much like famine, the user can draw out the deepest desires in people be it food, drink, woman, men or even sex. The user can draw this out and once that happens the victim will want to have what they want, until the die from it. Such as if a man wishes to have all of the gold in the world, the user will grant that desire until the weight of the gold crushes the man. If a man and woman, wish to have sexual activity the user will draw that out and until the couple can’t take it anymore. Until they either tear each other apart or they die from a heart attack because of some much activity. The user however doesn’t really have an offensive nor defensive techniques, they can just bring out the desires of the victim and until they die from what they want so much. Because the user makes them wanting it more and more, until they end up dieing from it. This fruit is much like the Byoutai Byoutai no Mi it amplifies the desires in peoples souls and everyone can be affected by this. Haki Famine has shown to have an increased sense when haki is evoked and to predict t his opponent’s weakness and movements. He has an increased durability as well, to the point that he was able to be cut by a blade to the point of where he didn’t get an injury. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages